Many household devices use, store, and transport water in everyday life. A few examples of such devices include washing machines, water heaters, dish washers, toilets, fish tanks, flower beds, and sinks. These devices significantly improve the quality of life for millions of people. However, when not functioning properly or being handled erroneously, these devices may leak water that can cause sanitation hazards, health risks, and structural damages. In addition, some spots, such as basements and bathrooms, are prone to have water leakage and flood problems. It would be convenient to have a device that detects the water at the potential leak or flood spots and provides warnings regarding the leakage.
The current invention relates to a water leak warning device that provides immediate audible warnings when a water leak is detected. The utility of the invention is primarily to enable people to become aware of a water leakage close to a water-using device or a flood spot. In such a manner, whoever receives the warning will be able to act promptly to prevent further leakage and mitigate the damages.
Some previous inventions have tried to address the problem of water leakage and minor flooding. These devices are usually expensive and/or hard to use. The current invention enjoys a succinct yet elegant design that makes the device inexpensive, affordable, and maintenance-free. Moreover, the current invention is sturdy, easy to use, and does not require any installation. The user can simply put the device embodying the current invention at the spot that is flood-prone or likely to have a water leak. The device will deliver a warning when water leak or flooding does take place.